


You served with Shepard

by commanderlurker (honeybee592)



Category: Mass Effect Trilogy
Genre: Character Study, Gen, N7 (Mass Effect), Originally Posted on Tumblr
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-08
Updated: 2018-12-08
Packaged: 2019-09-13 23:27:56
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 596
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16901820
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/honeybee592/pseuds/commanderlurker
Summary: James, through N school.Originally posted on tumblr on 23 August 2017





	You served with Shepard

“You served with Shepard.” Awe. James is practically a god in this kid’s eyes. He feels like a giant, too his chest puffed out with pride. But the kid is no kid. He’s a grunt again, just like James, in Rio, dragging his ass through mud to get that first N. But James served with Shepard so N1’s easy. He’s been through worse.

“You served with Shepard.” Spite. James grins, gives a nod and a  _damn right_. Wrong answer. He’s lugging 20kg more than the others through the mud; out doing laps in the rain till his feet are nothing but blisters; stripping down firearms and setting them back up again and again and  _again_. N2 could’ve been easier. That’ll teach him for being cocky.

“You served with Shepard?” Disbelief. “Tell us a story then, Vega.” They’re huddled together in the dark, sitting in mud–where else. On a different planet for a change. He tells his squad about the time Shepard took down a reaper on foot. They don’t believe him. He tells them about the time Shepard summoned a fucking thresher maw to take down a reaper. They don’t believe him. He tells them about Shepard’s model ship collection. They laugh so hard Alder almost pisses herself. N3’s when James discovers nihilism.

“You served with Shepard.” Wary. Like it’s a curse. The Asari steps back into the shadows. “Not sure I should be talking to you.” Damn, he thought the name drop would work in his favour. Shit, he needs this intel. N4’s been all about intel. Espionage, interviews, code-breaking, eavesdropping. But what this situation calls for now is some good old fashioned begging. N4 puts a dent in his pride.

“You served with Shepard?” Mockery. “Well I don’t give a fuck.” James stands tall and straight and keeps his mouth shut. His commander pushes him harder than the others. Way harder. And this ain’t no mud mission, either. He almost dies–twice–but he gets the job done because that’s what he’s good at. N5’s a well-timed reminder in what it means to be the best.

“You served with Shepard.” Determined. “Shepard taught you everything you need to know, Vega. All this shit so far? All that dragging your ass through mud and those suicidal spacewalks? Academic. You got this.  _You got this_.” The face staring back in the mirror still didn’t look convinced. “Shepard thought you could lead again. You gonna let the Commander down?” He shakes his head.  _No fucking way_. Then, because he’s James Vega, he flexes and kisses his guns. He was a leader before he completed the mission. Took ‘till N6 for him to believe it.

“You served with Shepard.” Grief. Even after all these years. James winces as Kaidan hugs him. His head’s pounding from too many celebratory shots last night. Back stings from the newly inked N7 between his shoulder blades. “You know what that means.” Tears prick James’ eyes. He wipes them away, smearing his hand on his crisp dress blues. He goes down the line, hugging everyone from the  _Normandy_ who’d been able to come to the graduation. Then he’s at the end of the line and there’s only one thing left to do. He blows out a deep breath, rubs the N7 badge on his chest, and walks onto his ship.

“I served with Shepard.” He looks around his cabin, runs his fingers over the desk, the fish tank, the walls, the bed. “And look at me now.” He grins and falls back.  _Dios_. The bed  _is_  a lot harder than it looks.


End file.
